


Free Time (Mal/Reader/Evie)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Descendants Reader Insert [12]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecurity, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: Two times Mal and Evie helped you, and the one time that things were confessed.





	Free Time (Mal/Reader/Evie)

Relaxing was something rare on the Isle. Often, one's time is spent hiding, running, stealing, etc. Between all that, there is little time for someone to sit down and not worry about anything. In fact, growing up on the Isle taught you better than to expect any free time. That didn't mean you didn't want any.

That was your thoughts as you turned sharply into another alleyway, quickly glancing behind you to see if you were still being followed. You were. Dodging someone walking down the alleyway you emerged onto a busier street. Running past various stalls, you rounded a corner of a building and ran into someone, knocking yourself onto the ground. Quickly, you stood up and prepared to apologize and dash, not wanting another person to start chasing you.

You were stopped however by a voice on the ground saying, "(Y/N)?"

You looked down and saw Evie looking up at you, confused. You noticed the boots next to her and looked up to see Mal standing next to her, arms crossed and staring at you. "Oh, hey guys!"

Before either girl could respond, there was shouting behind you. You looked and saw your chaser. Turing back to Mal and Evie (who had stood up) you smiled nervously. "Great chat guys, see you later!"

You made to dash away, but Mal grabbed your arm with a raised eyebrow. "What did you do (Y/N)?"

You shrugged impatiently, looking over your shoulder again. You rushed out, "You know how sensitive people are Mal. You take one thing and they act like you killed their firstborn."

You heard Evie giggle and you flashed her a smile. Mal sighed, but before she could tell you off (not for stealing, more than likely for getting caught) you were yanked back by a hand on your shoulder. You yelped as you were pushed to the ground. You looked up to see the red face of the man you had relieved two pretty bracelets from.

"Why you-!" he began to yell. You noticed Mal and Evie give each other a look before Mal reached out for his shoulder, yanking him much like you were. With an undignified shout, he turned, ready to yell again, before stopping cold at Mal's green, furious eyes. Evie moved around him and helped you up. The man stuttered before apologizing frantically. Mal nodded, satisfied, and let him go. He turned and ran in the direction you came from, forgetting all about you.

You smiled at Mal, which she returned with a smaller one. "Thank you Mal," you thanked as you moved to give her a one-armed hug. You pulled Evie in with the other arm. "And thank you, Evie!"

"It's no problem (Y/N)," Evie assured, wrapping an arm around you. "Do you want to go up to the hideout with us?"

You shrugged. "If that's okay with Mal." You gave Mal a questioning look to which she returned with a nod. "Alright, let's go!"

What you didn't notice was the slight blush across Evie's face and Mal's suggestive look.

_~Time Skip, to Auradon!~_

You had been brought to Auradon with the Core Four, your 'friendship' with Mal and Evie giving you a pass. Two months ago you all had trapped Maleficent and now lived peacefully in Auradon. At one point, about a month in, Evie had come up to you and dragged you to the Enchanted Lake where Mal was waiting with a picnic. You ate lunch while Evie and Mal explained their feelings (Evie talking more than Mal). In the end, you all agreed to try dating each other, a concept Mal learned from asking Ben.

Evie and Mal were fitting into Auradon (once again, Evie more than Mal). You, on the other hand, were struggling a bit. On the Isle you rarely had free time, on Auradon free time appeared every day, leaving you bored and in need of something to do. As it turns out, your idea of fun was generally frowned upon. 

You were walking across the courtyard when you heard giggling. Looking to the left you noticed Audrey and her gang laughing and pointing at you, uncaring that you were looking straight at them.

You heard Audrey speak, "I heard they got detention because they put hair dye in Jane's shampoo."

Okay, so you did. But it was the wash-out kind and Jane said she didn't mind! Her mom on the other hand...

One of the lackeys giggled and replied, "It's such a shame. Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie are doing so well. Maybe (Y/N) should be sent back before they influence them."

The group nodded in agreement and you quickly walked away, trying to keep the tears at bay. You heard the group break out laughing. Before you got far you heard someone yell, "Hey!"

You turned around, wiping at your eyes. You noticed Audrey glaring at Mal and Mal glaring right back. Walking towards you was Evie with a furrowed brow. She reached you and wrapped you in a hug. You didn't hug back, but stood in place, letting her hug you.

"Do you really have nothing better to do than gossip and bully people? You say (Y/N) should go back to the Isle but I think you would fit in much better!" Mal yelled. The girls looked taken back, Audrey most of all.

"How dare you-" Audrey was cut off.

"Maybe if you weren't so thick-skulled and self-centered you'd see that all of us are struggling! 16 of living on the Isle doesn't go away after two months. So pull your head out of your ass and get a life!"

Mal stepped away from the stunned group and marched over to you and Evie. Evie pulled away and Mal set a hand on your shoulder. You pulled away, internally flinching at Mal and Evie's confusion. 

"(Y/N)?" Evie asked tentatively. You sniffed and move to sit at one of the lunch tables. You mutter something unintelligible. Evie frown and sat down next to you. Mal following suit on the other side. "Can you repeat that?"

You spoke louder, in a broken tone, “Stop caring about me. I’m not a good person.”

Both Mal and Evie flinched back. Evie gasped, surprised. After a quiet moment, Mal spoke, angry, “Whether  _you’re_  a good person or not has nothing to do with it.”

“Then why do you try so hard to protect me?” you shouted, turning to Mal with a glare. You ignored Evie's hand on your hand. Mal stared at you, taking in your teary eyes and red cheeks.

Mal replied cooly, “To make myself feel like a good person. So don’t be vain. I’m actually just being selfish.”

You felt Evie squeeze your hand as you stared at Mal, noticing the tears beginning to gather in her eyes. You felt tears begin to fall as you fell forward into Mal. She caught you and hugged you tightly. You returned it and felt Evie leaning against your back, hugging both of you. Her head rested and your shoulder while Mal buried her head in your hair. No one sob, only quiet tears were shed. 

The three of you stayed like that until everyone's tears had subsided. You stayed squished between the two girls. In a choked voice you asked, "Do-do you mind getting up? I'm being crushed here."

You felt, and heard, Mal and Evie laugh before they straightened up. You followed suit and grabbed both of their hands with a small smile. "Thank you," you said quietly.

You felt twin squeezes as Evie said, "It's no problem. Besides, I think we learned a lot about each other."

"Yay," you heard Mal mutter sarcastically under her breath. Evie heard it too. She glared playfully at Mal, and Mal returned it. You laughed, glad you had these two.

"Okay, okay, no more mushy stuff. Wanna go watch a movie?" you asked. Evie agreed, giving up the staring contest her and Mal had going. Mal also agreed and the three of you walked hand-in-hand-in-hand across the courtyard smiling and talking, a weight seemingly lifted.

Yeah, free time was something you could get used to.


End file.
